Heart of Steel
by anime weeb man
Summary: Kapkan x Frost. I know a lot of these have been done, but i guess I'm just giving my take. Don't expect anything good, but hey, at least it's something to read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i got Kapkan mixed up a bit with Glaz being his only friend (that should've been Fuze), but now that it's done I'm going to keep it that way. Also this is mostly family friendly, and whatever "bad" curse words there are will be censored.**

"That's the last one,"

Another mission completed. While it was on the easier side compared to most missions, it was good practice for everyone.

On the way back to the helicopter that would take them home, Frost decided that she wanted to strike up a conversation with Kapkan.

"Nice shooting out there," she said.

The russian just turned his head in her direction.

"Hmm," he grunted.

Frost just let out a sigh as she continued her walk. No luck once again.

_Maybe next time _thought Frost.

It was another sleepless night. Frost seemed to be getting more of them. Today was a particularly bad one. She was alone in her dorm room for the most part, unless a friend wanted to spend the night there. But today, she was all alone.

_2:33 _thought Frost _they just keep getting worse._

She decided to leave her dorm room for a bit, to try to distract herself. At this point of the night, she gave up on trying to be well rested for the next day.

Frost walked down the hallway, looking for something that would spark her interest. She walked past many dorm rooms, but one seemed to catch her eye as she went past.

_Of course _she thought _Kapkan._

It was the man she was after. Yet, that man had a heart of steel, and wouldn't seem to want to get in a relationship with anyone. In fact, the only person he would ever communicate with was Timur. And even then, rarely.

Frost continued her way down the hall when she heard a door opening. She quickly spun around to see Kapkan leaving his dorm, most likely also from a sleepless night.

"Maxim," Frost said in a quiet voice, though loud enough for Kapkan to hear, "sleepless night?"  
The russian turned to look at her, surprised to see anyone at that hour.

"Da," he replied.

"Do you…" Frost began, "need something to do?"

"No," Kapkan replied, knowing where the conversation was going, "and stop talking about this kind of stuff all the time,"

"Wha…" said Frost startled.

"You know exactly what I mean," said Kapkan, before returning to his room and closing the door.

Frost sighed. Another failed attempt.

_Maybe I'm trying too hard _thought Frost.

After that encounter, Frost didn't know what else to do for the night. She decided that she needed to apologize to Kapkan, but also knew she couldn't sound too interested in him while she did it. She went up to Kapkan's room and knocked on the door.

Moments later, the door opened up.

"You again, Tina," said Kapkan, and was ready to shut the door.

"Wait," said Frost, putting her hand in the way to prevent the door from shutting, "I'm here to apologize,"

"Hmmm?" wondered Kapkan as he stopped closing the door.

"You know," began Frost, "about all of the things I've said recently… and done,"

"Hmmm," grunted Kapkan.

This time, Kapkan shut the door all the way.

Frost looked at her watch again.

2:36

Only three minutes had passed from when she left her dorm room, but she felt that she had had enough for the day, and returned to her dorm room to sleep.

Eventually the morning came. Kapkan woke up at around 6:00, and was going to head down to eat breakfast when his roommate spoke to him.

"I heard all that last night," remarked Glaz.

"Is that so," said Kapkan.

"Hey, I don't think she's that bad," commented Glaz, "in fact she would make for quite a ni-"

"Shut up about that," said Kapkan angrily, turning to face his roommate and friend, "I just want her to leave me alone. But she won't!"

"Don't worry," replied Glaz, "she'll find your heart eventually,"

With that, Kapkan turned and left the room.

_I don't understand that woman _thought Kapkan _I would think she would have gotten the message by now, but I guess she's just a __fuck__ing idiot_

She was eating breakfast with her friend, Ash, when Kapkan came down the stairs, though not with Glaz as it was usually.

"Look," motioned Ash, "there he is,"

Frost looked up from her meal to see Kapkan walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me too much," said Frost.

"What?" asked Ash, "how could someone not like you?"

"Well, I had a sleepless night yesterday," explained Frost, "and I met him in the hallway. I asked him if he needed anything to do and I guess he took it the wrong way. Shut the door in my face,"

"How rude," remarked Ash, looking serious.

"Why are you so serious?" asked Frost.

Ash held the face for another few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll find your way to Maxim's heart," said Ash, "he may not like you now, but that'll change soon, I'm sure of it,"

That moment, Glaz came down the stairs, looking for Kapkan. He saw him pretty quickly, sitting alone at a two person table. Glaz got his food quickly and headed over to him.

"Look Maxim," said Glaz when he got to the table, "there's no reason to be angry about any of that,"  
"Oh not this topic again," said Kapkan, starting to get annoyed.

"Come on," said Glaz, "I'm sure getting into a relationship would be healthy for you,"  
"And why's that," snapped Kapkan.

"Well," replied Glaz, calmly, "it would loosen you up."  
"Loosen me up?" asked Kapkan, "what the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"You're way too tense all the time," said Glaz, "a girlfriend could help make you less… introverted,"

"I am not an introvert," said Kapkan, raising his voice.

"All I'm saying, is that Tina would be good for you,"

"What do you mean?" asked Kapkan, "I'm perfectly fine with the way things are!"

"This is exactly what I mean," said Glaz, "look at how easily you get angry,"  
"Do you know why I'm getting so angry now?" said Kapkan, almost shouting, and standing up, "It's because that you people bring up this stupid fucking topic all the fucking time,"

"You get together with Tina," reasoned Glaz, "then no one will bring up the topic,"

"Alright!" shouted Kapkan, "I am done with this! I don't want to hear it anymore!"

By this time, all of the operators who were eating were now watching the two russians argue. Now that it was silent, Kapkan just looked around him, to see all of the operators looking at him.

"I'm done with this," muttered Kapkan under his breath.

He turned away and marched his way back upstairs to his dorm room. That left Glaz standing there looking dumb in the middle of the room.

"I better go make sure that cyka doesn't do anything stupid," said Glaz to the other operators before following Kapkan up the stairs.

**END CHAPTER 1**

Well, here's the first chapter. I know that there have already been a lot of Kapkan x Frost, but I wanted to write one cuz why the hell not. **For the people who read this, PLEASE, and I really mean PLEASE, write a review. I mostly want to know the things that I could be doing better (and I know that there are a lot), so I can improve for all the future chapters**. Well, assuming that I continue writing this. Also, I don't know how often I would update this story, I guess it would all depend on how much time I have to write and how dedicated to writing this story. This was a long note at the end, so I'm going to shut up now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: while i still have many ideas for chapters, you'll probably see a chapter every few days. If i run out, then these will take longer to make. anyways, enjoy the story. also the format for these chapters will be that the beginning is a sort of recap on what happened at the end of last chapter, and then it will go from there. also made up backstory cuz y not**

Another knock, still no answer. At that point, Glaz was starting to lose hope on trying to talk to Kapkan for the day. He knew that Kapkan was stubborn, and would probably stand by his words and actions for the rest of the day, and only until the next day would he have cooled down a bit.

"Still no luck," commented Glaz to one of his russian friends, Fuze.

"I' know that man well," said Fuze, "I'm sure he'll have calmed down by tomorrow,"

"How dumb is this shit," said Glaz, "we bring up the fact that he probably needs a girlfriend and now he just shuts us all out,"

Fuze shrugged.

"Maybe it isn't a good topic to bring up," said Fuze, "I know that man well but much of his past is still a mystery to me,"

While Glaz and Fuze stood there, they saw Thatcher running up the stairs. A mission was announced and being the oldest, Rainbow decided it was a good idea to assign the oldest operator to call the others.

"You know where Maxim is?" asked Thatcher to the two russians.

"He's in here," said Glaz, motioning to the closed door, "locked though,"  
Thatcher just pushed past him and started knocking on the door furiously.

"Maxim," said Thatcher, "new mission, and you've been assigned,"

Kapkan opened the door a few seconds later.

"I'll be down in five," was all the russian said.

With more operators to call, Thatcher quickly jogged his way down the hallway, looking for two germans, IQ and Blitz.

IQ's room was the closest, but when he got there the door was slightly ajar. He opened it up to find it empty.

"Monika? You here?" asked Thatcher.

No response.

IQ wasn't in her room, and everything was quiet. The next room down, however, was Blitz's. Thatcher proceeded to rapidly knock on Blitz's door, but no response. He did have an idea of what was happening, and put his ear to the door. What he heard made him freeze for a second.

"Elias! Monika!" called Thatcher loudly, "I know what you're doing in there! Get down to the briefing area in five minutes! Both of you!"  
Thatcher knew that the two were in an intimate relationship, but never would've thought they would be at it this early in the morning.

A few moments later, the door opened to Blitz peeking his head out.

"Yeah yeah," said Blitz, "be down in five,"  
Thatcher quickly left, trying not to stay in the presence of the german for too long, for risk of smelling like sex for the rest of the day. But with the two germans accounted for, there were two operators left to call. Continuing down the hall, he came across Thermite's room. Before even knocking, he heard his voice from inside his room.

"Yeah, be down in five minutes," was all he said.

And the last operator that needed to be called was Frost. Thatcher looked at his clipboard. He had seen what went down that morning, and thought it odd that Six would assign her and Kapkan for the same mission.

_Probably just coincidence _thought Thatcher.

Frost's room was at the end of the hallway, kind of in the corner. Thatcher was about to knock on the door when he saw a note taped to it.

_No need to remind me old man, I'm already down there_

With all operators accounted for, Thatcher could return to his daily activities.

"This will be a quick mission," said Six, "though be careful. It's a large complex, and we don't know exactly how many there are. Use your maps, and you'll be successful today..."

Kapkan wasn't exactly listening. The only thing he could think of was why he was assigned to the same squad as Frost was.

_They give me so much __shit_ _and now she's assigned to my squad? _thought Kapkan.

"...that's all for now, and good luck,"

Six had finished her briefing and the operators moved to gear up. Kapkan moved to his locker, and quickly inspected his equipment. His 9x19VSN submachine gun was cleaned the night before, and his EDD's were functioning as normal. Putting on his uniform, he looked around to the other operators gearing up. There was the pair of germans, IQ and Blitz. There was the american, Thermite, and then the canadian, Frost. Looking at the composition, Kapkan could figure out how this mission was going to work.

Six popped his head into the room.

"Be ready," he said, "helicopter takes up in about five minutes,"  
And he left.

Within the five minutes, all of the operators had geared up, and were ready to go. All five boarded the helicopter, which then transported them to about two miles out from the terrorist base. Far enough out to not get seen, but close enough to where proper hiking gear wouldn't be needed.

In the helicopter, the american, Thermite reviewed the plan.

"Elias, you take point. Monika will be behind you and scanning the place with her electronics detector," said Thermite.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll be in support in case we come across any reinforced walls. Us three will spearhead down the middle'' said Thermite, "and Maxim and Tina will clear out the flanks. I've marked a point on the map and that's where we'll rendezvous,"

With the plan clear in everybody's minds, they were ready for insertion.

"_ETA about two minutes everyone," _said the pilot through the radio.

Soon everyone was on the ground.

"Gear check," said Thermite.

Everyone double checked all their gear to make sure everything was in working order. With their gear ready, everyone gave Thermite the thumbs up.

"Alright let's get moving" said Thermite.

The five moved as quickly as they could toward the base. They were entering some heavy forest, and could only see the terrorist base from about a mile out. As Six had said, it was a very large complex. It wasn't all that tall, but even from the forest, it was clear how long and wide it was. The five took out their maps to see where they were.

"Directly head on," commented Blitz, "just like the plan said."  
"Don't doubt Six," said Thermite, "his plans are always right,"

There were a few guards on the outside. IQ had her AUG with her, fitted with an ACOG and supressor.

"Monika," said Thermite, "take them out."

Without replying, IQ made quick work of the terrorists guarding the outside, with four bullets to the head.

"Targets down," reported IQ.

"Alright, let's move," said Thermite.

As planned, Blitz took point, with IQ following closely behind, electronics detector activated. Thermite followed closely, ready to give fire support. Kapkan and Frost fanned out, entering through side windows.

The three came to the front entrance, only to find it reinforced.

"I've got it," said Thermite, as he opened his backpack to take out a thermite charge. He set it live, stepped back, and activated it with his remote detonator. The thermite cut through the metal reinforcement like a hot knife through butter, and within seconds, the wall was blown out.

"Enemy contact!" called Blitz, as he raised his shield.

The AK-47's of the terrorists did little to the german's flash shield, but the reply was a spray from Thermite's 556XI assault rifle.

"Two tangos down," reported Thermite.

"There's a nitro cell on the first doorway in," said IQ.

With her high velocity P12 pistol, she lined the nitro cell up with the help of her electronics detector and disable the nitro cell through the wall.

"Nitro cell deactivated." said IQ.

The three made their way through the main entrance, clearing the side rooms, though encountering little resistance. Eventually, they came to a large room. At first it appeared empty, but there were bulletproof shields set up around the room, as well as barbed wire.

"Careful through this room," said Thermite.

"No electronics detected," reported IQ.

Suddenly, many terrorists popped up from behind the bulletproof shields and started spraying wildly with their AK-47's. Many of the shots were absorbed by Blitz's flash shield, but even his shield, as tough as it was, would break eventually under concentrated fire.

"Fall back!" ordered Thermite.

The three fell back a bit, to give Thermite enough time to pull out a flashbang.

"Flash out!" shouted Thermite as he threw the flashbang around the corner.

The white flash could be seen, and the three proceeded to breach the room while the terrorists were blinded.

Blitz ran in first, hopped over a bulletproof shield, and brought his shield down on a terrorist. They screamed in pain, but it was abruptly cut off as Blitz brought it down again, ending the man's life.

"Clear!" reported Blitz.

Meanwhile, Thermite had rushed another bulletproof shield. He sprayed his 556XI blindly in, and heard the sound of bullet meeting flesh. A gargled scream, but nothing more.

"Clear!" reported Thermite.

While the two were clearing out their positions, IQ had jumped over a bulletproof shield to find two terrorists. The first she smacked in the head with the butt of her pistol, and planted a bullet into the head of the other. She finished off the dazed terrorist with another bullet to the head.

"Clear!" reported IQ.

With the room cleared, the three found themselves at the rendezvous point. The three had to wait for the other two, for they were going to breach the last, and largest room, with five people.

"Maxim and Tina aren't here yet?" asked Blitz.

"Nope," replied Thermite, "we have to wait for them,"

Being a hunter and trapper, Kapkan was in his natural habitat. Not making a noise, he silently cleared out room after room. There was an occasional terrorist hiding, but his stealth kept him hidden until he popped out and killed the unfortunate terrorist who thought he was going to slip under the radar by sitting in a corner all day.

Between rooms, he would check his map, to make sure he was going the right way. He could hear the distant firefight going on, and by the sounds of the weapons being fired, knew that his team was pushing their way through.

A brief firefight broke out between Kapkan and a group of terrorists, but Kapkan made quick work of them with his 9x19VSN. Now that the terrorists knew he was there, he decided to hunker down for a bit in the room. He set up EDD's on the doorways and waited, holding the angle he expected the terrorists to come from. He could hear a faint beeping that was getting louder, and he knew immediately what it was. Suicide bomber. As the bomber ran through the doorway, Kapkan's EDD triggered, and even through the thick protection of the vest, killed the terrorist.

"Take that you motherfucker," said Kapkan under his breath.

A few more terrorists ran in, but Kapkan sprayed them down. Confident that there would be no more coming, he continued, and eliminated a few stragglers. He was nearing the rendezvous point when he was ambushed. A terrorist came up quickly behind him with a knife, and was about to stab Kapkan when he heard him and quickly turned around. He saw the terrorist running toward him, and was too close to fire his gun. Instead, he raised his gun and hit the terrorist on the hand. It was a heavy weapon, and the terrorist dropped the knife in agony. Delivering a kick to the stomach, the terrorist dropped to the ground, stunned. A quick step on the neck and he was dead.

As he rounded the corner, he saw three of his teammates waiting there.

"Tina not here yet?" asked Maxim.

"Nope," replied Thermite.

"Weird," commented IQ, "usually, she's quick and efficient. She should've been here before us,"  
Suddenly, the four had a feeling that she wasn't going to be coming anytime soon.

**END CHAPTER 2**

Yep, ending this chapter on a cliffhanger. Not sorry. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I think that I'll continue to write this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: looking back on my last chapter, I thought it wasn't the best I could write. It was longer, but it wasn't as good quality as I would've hoped. I think that I rushed a bit writing that chapter, wanting to release another chapter as soon as possible. This chapter will be a little short, but I think it will flow better for the next chapter**

"How long has it been?" asked IQ.

"Five minutes," replied Thermite, "and she's still not back yet,"

"Something doesn't feel right here," said Blitz.

The four operators began to feel uneasy as to what had happened to the fifth.

She didn't know how she ended up here. It was the simplest of tasks, to clear out a flank of a building. Afterall, she had done it countless times before. Yet this time, it didn't feel quite so simple. Her mind wasn't fully focused on the mission, it was drifting off, and for Frost, it had happened at the worst moment possible. It wasn't like sensing an ambush was hard for her; being a hunter and trapper, it was in her blood. But this time, she wasn't fully focused. And as a result, she had fallen into a trap.

The doorway she went through was clear. The room beyond it however, was not. She should've noticed the tables. Overturned instead of standing, used as a piece of cover. The terrorists inside knew she was there. They could tell that she did not know they were there, and instead of killing her like they normally would, they had a better idea. A simple search and destroy would become much more difficult.

Her body hurt like hell. Of course, when dealing with White Masks, you could never expect anything normal. Instead of taking her hostage like normal, they decided to add in a few kicks here and there. She couldn't move either. They had tied her hands behind her back, slipped a gag beneath her mask, and had her sitting up in a corner. She couldn't move or do anything either, with two armed guards keeping watch over her. She could hear them talking as well, though faintly.

"We got pretty lucky today, eh?" asked one White Mask.

"Oh shut up," replied the other, "I know what you're up to. Always like this around women,"

"It's not my fault," countered the first, "I don't see women often, so I like to savor the moments I do,"

The first White Mask then looked down at Frost, sitting in the corner.

"That's not the point," the second White Mask said, getting the attention of the first, "we have a job to be do, and fondling a woman is not part of it,"

Frost made a mental note of that. Should she ever be alone in a room with that man, bad things would happen.

"Relax," said the first White Mask, "I'm still a gentleman, and know how to treat a woman. But hey, when you get someone like her, sometimes, you just can't resist,"

The two were silent after that, but Frost could see the one White Mask glancing in her direction occasionally. The time passed slowly. All Frost could do was sit and wait in the corner, and hope that her friends would be able to rescue her.

"I have to use to bathroom," said the second White Mask, "I'll be back in five,"  
"Roger," said the first White Mask, already glancing down at Frost.

"Oh yeah," said the second White Mask as he was about to leave, "don't do anything stupid."

And with that, the two were alone. At first, the White Mask didn't do anything but stand there. Then, he slowly crept to the doorway, took a glance around, and smiled. Frost suddenly had a bad feeling, remembering what the two White Masks had said to each other earlier.

"Hey there," said the White Mask as he knelt down next to Frost, "you wanna have some fun?"  
Frost just looked back, shaking her head a little.

"You wouldn't mind if I…" began the White Mask as he moved his hand down near her crotch.

Frost shook her head rapidly and turned away, knowing what would happen if he got his hand down into her pants.

"Don't worry," said the White Mask, "I'll be gentle,"

The White Mask proceeded to slowly move his hand into her pants. Not because he was being careful, but because it was fun for him to see Frost's reaction as his hand moved closer and closer slowly. Frost let out a few muffled protests, but that did nothing but encourage the White Mask to proceed further.

"See?" asked the White Mask, "it's not so bad, is it?"

He started to rub, slowly at first, but then increased in speed. Frost let out a few muffled moans in protest, to signify her discomfort.

"I can hear that you very much enjoy this," commented the White Mask.

Frost shook her head furiously, trying to get the White Mask to stop. Eventually, the White Masks's fingers found their way in, and, by the action, Frost started to get wet.

"Oh I can see you're VERY much enjoying this," said the White Mask, laughing at how visibly uncomfortable Frost was.

Through her gag, Frost could do little but let out moans of protest, which did nothing but prompt the White Mask to go further.

"What did I tell you?" came the voice of another White Mask.

Both Frost and the White Mask looked up at the third person, who was the White Mask from before.

"I told you not to do anything stupid," said the second White Mask.

"Sorry," replied the first, "couldn't help myself,"

He slowly took his hand out, to find his hand covered in a thin layer of liquid.

"She was enjoying it too," said the first White Mask, showing his hand to the first.

"You and I both know it," said the second White Mask, agitated, "that is not from pleasure."

"Well, she got wet either way,"

The second White Mask sighed, knowing that the first would never learn. He glanced down at Frost, probably giving her an apologetic look, but Frost couldn't tell. The masks obscured any facial features.

It was only at that moment that Frost heard the faint buzz of a drone. She cranked her head to the side to try to see if she was right, and saw a little bit of it as it scurried away. She felt relieved that her friends had found her, but on the other hand, they had also probably just seen her get fingered by a stranger.

"God help me," prayed Frost quietly.

"That…" began Thermite.

The four operators watching the phone screen stood up and looked at each other. Had they really just seen that? Out of all the things they expected to see, that was one of the last.

"We gotta hurry," said Thermite, "before anything else happens,"

Everyone nodded, and they were once again into combat mode.

"Monika," said Blitz, "electronics detector,"

Being the first one in, Blitz wanted to make sure that there was nothing else to do but to point his shield at his enemies.

"Nitrocell behind a bulletproof shield," said IQ, "and trip mines in the doorways,"

"Throw a frag in there," said Thermite, "oh, and to the nitro cell. We can take care of the tripmines easily,"

IQ took a moment to take out a grenade before pausing.

"Is this really a good idea?" asked IQ, having Fuze flashbacks.

"She'll be fine," replied Thermite, knowing what she was worried about.

IQ shrugged, trusting her team leader, and chucked the grenade in. A White Mask on the other side shouted something before being abruptly cut off by the explosion of the grenade. Meanwhile, Thermite took out a tripmine with his 556XI before giving the signal to Blitz.

"Breaching!" shouted Blitz before pushing in head first, shield in hand.

Blitz activated his flash shield, and everyone not in cover was blinded. Thankfully for the operators, they were standing behind the shield and didn't get affected. The terrorists who were blinded fired their AK-47's though with terrible accuracy. Most shots fired didn't even hit Blitz's flash shield.

"Reloading!" shouted IQ, as she released the magazine from her AUG after spraying down three terrorists who were bunched up.

It was then that IQ felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. So strong that she fell over in pain.

"Behind us," was all IQ managed to get out before she fell unconscious.

Blitz turned around, hearing what she said, to see a White Mask with a club. He looked about to hit IQ again in the head, but Blitz wasn't going to allow that.

"Take this you motherfucker," was all he said before charging the White Mask and smashing his skull in with his shield.

"Watch out!" shouted Kapkan, seeing a suicide bomber charging the two germans.

Blitz was too late. Or at least, he was too late. Kapkan planted two shots into the head of the White Mask before he could detonate, and thankfully, his suit wasn't rigged as a dead man's switch.

"Danke," thanked Blitz, grateful that he had a good shot on his team.

"I'll help her," said Kapkan, "the others need you,"  
Blitz nodded, looking up to see Thermite locked in hand to hand combat with a White Mask. A shot from his pistol, and the White Mask was no more.

There weren't many White Masks left, but they definitely weren't going to go down without a fight. All of the remaining terrorists were hunkered down behind bulletproof shields and equipped with explosives.

"Come on," muttered Kapkan, frustrated, trying to get IQ to regain consciousness.

Suddenly, a molotov came flying over, landing right on top of Kapkan.

"Cyka!" he cried, and despite the fire, took priority in protecting his teammate.

He dragged IQ, still unconscious, safely behind a desk, before extinguishing himself. A bit of his uniform burned off, but it was nothing too major. Kapkan returned to helping IQ, removing her helmet and checking for injuries. He saw that she was hit on the back of the head, and feared concussion. Fortunately, she regained consciousness soon, and was slightly startled to see the russian standing over her.

"Scheisse!" shouted IQ, startled.

Kapkan quickly explained everything that had happened and returned to help his teammates.

Meanwhile, the other two operators were clearing out the room, with much success. A horde of group of White Masks were no difficult task against skilled operators.

"The room's cleared!" said Thermite, victoriously.

It was then that they remembered Frost. They all looked to the side room, which was quiet for the time being. Suddenly, a White Mask popped out. Frost as well, but in a bad spot.

"Move a muscle and she dies!" screamed the White Mask.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. There was Frost, with a terrorist pointing a gun to her head. As expected, she looked terrified. She had been in life-threatening situations, but never in a situation where she was completely helpless.

"Drop your weapons!" continued the White Mask.

The operators all looked to their leader, who could do nothing but begrudgingly accept. They all set their weapons on the floor and looked at each other. What were they going to do now?

And that's when the trigger was pulled.

**END CHAPTER 3**

Yep, ending this chapter on yet another cliff-hanger. The next one will probably be pretty interesting, so stay tuned for that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hope it lived up to your expectations.


	4. Story Update (sorry, not a new chapter)

hey all, i know i haven't posted a new chapter in a while. because of coronavirus, i have online school, and i'm not in the best state of mind either. thankfully, the next chapter should come out fairly soon, but i'll try my best to upload more frequently in the future.

also, i know that 9 favorites and 7 follows isn't that much compared to other stories, but it's the most i've ever had. so thank you to all of the people out there that favorited and followed, it means a lot to me.


End file.
